


That Blush On Your Cheeks

by silversoul_snow



Series: 30 Days Of JJ Project (and GOT7) [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cameo appearances of other GOT7 members, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jinyoung love to embarrass his boyfriend, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bambam being a little shit, shy jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoul_snow/pseuds/silversoul_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By nature, Jaebum wasn’t a touchy person. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was</p><p>AKA In Which Jinyoung Has No Qualms About Manhandling And Embarrassing His Boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Blush On Your Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Embarrassment

**That Blush On Your Cheeks**

 

By nature, Jaebum wasn't a touchy person.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, was.

The younger wouldn't hesitate to go up and hug Jackson on stage or link arms with Mark when walking. Or even giving Yugyeom a slap on the butt.

But the most popular victim of his touches was Jaebum himself. Jinyoung always claimed that the other's reactions were too cute to ignore.

 

Firstly, Jaebum would like to clarify that he was _not_ cute. He was _manly_. Stern. Masculine. He told Jinyoung this but the umma of the group simply cooed at him sulking and gave him a peck on the cheek before moving away to bother someone.

Secondly, in his defense, it wasn't his fault that he blushed easily. Or got embarrassed easily. It was because Jaebum was a private person, preferring to keep his love life secret.

His boyfriend, meanwhile, had no problem performing public display of affections.

Like when they were walking down the street and Jaebum was staring at a particular snapback that he had been saving up to buy, not noticing that he had lagged behind the group. Arms snaked around his waist, making him jump. Thankfully for his dignity, he did _not_ scream.

"What are you looking at?" Jinyoung breathed into his ears.

"Nothing," Jaebum replied as he turned around, hoping against hope that the other wouldn't see his blush. "Come on, we are falling behind."

(Two weeks later on his birthday, he found snapback wrapped up on his bed with a post-it note on it: _You look cute when you blush <3_)

 

Or the time when after a particular intensive dance practice that had GOT7 lying on the floor resting. Jaebum was the only one up and dancing, running through the dance moves. Despite not being the main dancer, he had a solo part as the song was more B-boy style.

And he was the B-boy King.

Over and over again, he ran through the moves, getting increasingly frustrated when he _just_ couldn't get a _simple_ turn _right_.

"Come hyung. Take a break." A voice drifted over when he leaned over to restart the music and Jaebum found himself being tugged down to the floor, his head on someone's lap. There was only one person with enough guts to stop him when he was practicing and to make him lie on a lap.

(Mark wasn't _that_ touchy and Jackson would just wrestle him to the ground and sit on him.)

"But Jinyoung ah, I have to get that part right." He protested, pushing himself up only to be dragged back down.

Jinyoung had soft thighs, though they were still muscular. How the other achieved such a feat, Jaebum had no idea.

"Hyung. It's ok. Just rest for now. You'll get it later."

The dancer sighed as he turned to bury his flaming face in the other's stomach. The other members had grown used to seeing such a sight that they no longer reacted dramatically.

(Oh look, umma and appa are being lovey-dovey again, Bambam said as he nudged Yugeyom and immediately got attacked by a bottle.

Courtesy of Im Jaebum.)

Damn Jinyoung's thighs for being so nice to lie on.

 

Or like the time when they were during an interview and Jinyoung squeezed himself next to him. Jaebum was sure that there was still space on the other end of the couches. He couldn't concentrate throughout the entire interview, no thanks to his boyfriend's friendly touches on his thighs and knees under the guise of consoling Jaebum or some other reason that Jinyoung could probably come up with.

And he probably would be able to too.

It seemed that there was no way for Jaebum to get used to the younger's sporadic touches. Many a time he had tried to control his blushes but to no avail. Now, he simply resigned himself to the other's mercy, much to the amusement of the other GOT7 members.

Those traitors.

 

Jaebum had a secret though.

He didn't really mind the touches as much he made it out to be.

And he suspected that Jinyoung knew this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward ending is awkward. Sorry.  
> Betaed - 09/05/2017


End file.
